La noche de las máscaras
by Elenear28
Summary: En el distrito Ocho es tradición que el último día del octubre, los niños se disfrazan a escondidas, fingiendo, solo por unas horas, ser alguien más. Historia para el reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El diente de león. D8


**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia forma parte del del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente de León.**

 **Distrito: Ocho**

 **Celebración: noche de brujas.**

* * *

 **La noche de las máscaras**

Sateen se echó hacia atrás para observar su obra. Ojeras de color púrpura rodeaban sus ojos, pero valdría la pena en cuanto Ny viese su regalo.

Habían sido unos días difíciles: la comida que habían obtenido gracias a las teselas de Dry se había acabado casi por completo y habían tenido que subsistir a base de agua y un pan ligeramente mohoso que era lo que quedaba en la alacena. A ella y a Dry no les importaba demasiado, pero su hermana pequeña era harina de otro costal.

Ny, con tan solo ocho años, era demasiado delicada, demasiado sensible a las injusticias. No siempre habían vivido en la pobreza, pero después del incendio en la fábrica, casi un año atrás, la causa de la muerte de sus padres, su estilo de vida había dado un giro radical.

A Sateen aún le dolía escuchar el llanto silencioso de Ny en la noche, cuando su estómago rugía de hambre. Pero eso cambiaría cuando viera su regalo. Había tenido que robar retazos de tela cada semana durante cuatro meses para poder terminarlo a tiempo, pero había valido la pena. Lo sabía ahora, mientras veía las vaporosas alas curvándose sobre espalda del maniquí combado que había sacado de la basura de una de las fábricas. La estructura la había construido con una sombrilla vieja que había encontrado debajo de un puente y la gasa de las alas, cosida con cuidado, era de los sobros de un vestido de novia que habían encargado del capitolio.

Sateen debía tener cuidado. No podía robar pedazos de tela que fueran más grandes que la palma de su mano, porque entonces el supervisor se daría cuenta de que había faltantes, pero ella era una costurera virtuosa. Podía reducir a la mitad la tela del dobladillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, gracias a sus delicadas puntadas y era gracias a esos ahorros de tela que había podido sustraer las pequeñas piezas que le daban forma al disfraz para Ny.

La falda del trajecito era rompecabezas de diferentes tonos de azul. Lo había hecho así porque era el color favorito de Ny: añil, azul cobalto, azul rey… Pequeños cuadritos que se unían con hilos invisibles, como si las hadas de los cuentos que su madre solía leerles hubieran salido a preparar el traje para la niña.

Sateen había sacado el diseño de uno de esos libros, el único que, en medio de su pobreza, se permitían conservar. Pasó un cepillo sobre el almidonado cuello y sonrió al imaginar a Ny disfrazada.

La noche de las máscaras era una de las costumbres de su distrito, aunque claro, era un secreto. Un secreto a voces, pues desde que tenía memoria, la última noche del décimo mes del año, todas las madres que habían sido lo suficientemente valientes vestían a sus pequeños con trajes de fantasía. Algunos, como ella, se inspiraban en los cuentos de hadas, otros tomaban ideas de su vida cotidiana: perritos y gatitos, pájaros y mariposas, algunos incluso eran tan atrevidos como para confeccionar trajes blancos como los de los Agentes de Paz… Sateen inclusive había visto a uno de sus primos, muchos años atrás, con un montón de motas de algodón pegadas a la barbilla y las mejillas y una rosa de papel pegada de la solapa de su traje: un Presidente Snow en miniatura.

Habían disfraces muy buenos, como el que Musselina Spark había usado una vez hace cinco o seis años, inspirado en el traje que le habían puesto a la chica del Siete, a la que habían vestido de árbol para el Desfile de los Tributos. Y a veces el resultado final no era muy bueno, como cuando una chica se había embadurnado con el aceite que usaban para lubricar las máquinas y había dicho que era una de las mineras del Doce. Pero ella trataba de no burlarse de nadie porque no todos tenían el valor de robar para poder crear sus disfraces.

La celebración era divertida. Les daba algo que esperar a todos, pero luego estaba, por supuesto, el inconveniente de que los niños no podían andarse paseando por el distrito con sus disfraces, porque al Capitolio no le sentaba bien que nadie fuera tan valiente como para andar por ahí fingiendo ser alguien más. Pero por fortuna siempre se las arreglaban para organizar una reunión en alguna casa. Debían ir de uno en uno y a hurtadillas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo los Agentes que vivían en el Ocho se hacían de la vista gorda.

Ny no había podido disfrazarse de nada el último año, pues su madre ya había muerto para esas fechas, pero Sateen se había prometido que no dejaría que la fecha volviera a pasar de largo.

Sateen pegó el último botón: la guinda del pastel para su creación, una delicada mariposa en un material que a ella le recordaba la plata, aunque debía ser latón o algo parecido. Un mordisco de culpa hacia Dry le carcomió el estómago, pero decidió que su hermano, que cumpliría los catorce en noviembre, ya era demasiado grande para esos juegos y que él, como ella, se alegraría simplemente al ver a Ny siendo feliz.

Sateen sabía que, si conseguía venderlo, recibiría un buen dinero por el traje, pues a pesar de que estaba hecho con retazos, igual que todos los disfraces para aquella noche, el vestido de hada resultaba encantador y ella tenía un par de contactos en el Capitolio a quienes podría ofrecérselo, pero cada célula de su cuerpo se negaba en redondo a que nadie que no fuera Ny pudiera usarlo.

Ya verían que comer al día siguiente. Ahora, lo importante, es que vería a su hermana sonreír de nuevo esa noche, cuando la condujera, con los ojos cubiertos con sus manos, al pequeño taller que había instalado en la habitación de sus padres.

Con un bostezo, Sateen extendió la bata de su madre, aún impregnada con su aroma, sobre el maniquí en que tenía el vestido para su hermana, que esa noche recuperaría, gracias a ella, una pequeña parte de la infancia que las crueldades de la vida le habían arrebatado.

* * *

 **Saludos, terrícolas!**

 **Esta es mi contribución para las celebraciones de Panem. Se me ocurrió que siendo el distrito de los textiles, el Ocho tenía que hacer algo que se relacionara con la confección de ropa. Como habrán podido notarlo, no ha habido revolución aún. Creo que temporalmente esto se ubica más o menos entre los 65 y los 67 Juegos del Hambre, así que aún falta un poco para que puedan tener más libertad.**

 **Espero que mi historia haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Saludos, E.**


End file.
